1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic material, a method for manufacturing the same, and a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses used in dry processes or for plasma coating in manufacture of semiconductors, highly reactive Cl-based plasma or the like is used for etching or cleaning. Accordingly, the members of these apparatus are required to be resistant to corrosion. The material of these embers is likely to corrode gradually through a long-time use, thus causing dust generation. This is a cause of contamination of semiconductor devices. Accordingly, a highly corrosion-resistant material is desired. Alumina, aluminum nitride, yttria, and the like are known as highly corrosion-resistant material and are Used in semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses. In addition to these materials, PTL 1 discloses a member containing a SrY2O4 crystalline phase or a SrYb2O4 crystalline phase as a corrosion-resistant member satisfying the above requirement. The etching rate of these corrosion-resistant members can be lower than those of Y2O3 and Al2O3.